High School Romance
by cookies111
Summary: I DON'T OWN HETALIA  Alfred Jones is on his last year in high school, and he's found himself interested in a young man. maybe a little too interested... this man's name, Arthur Kirkland. but is Arthur hiding something?fail summery fails T-T. PS dis is old
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ok yay, second story. Yep hetalia this time. LOVE this anime so much! Hope you enjoy this story :)

* * *

><p>The door of the school bus had barely opened before a young man with blue eyes that hid behind glasses jumped out. "Ha ha ha, alright! This'll be another awesome year. I can just tell!" He exclaimed. A couple of students gave him some odd looks. Of course, he didn't even notice.<p>

"Woo! I'm so excited! Last year of school! Well, but then there's college. But that doesn't count!" He literally yelled. This was Alfred F. Jones, a very enthusiastic youth who attended Lincoln High*. As you can probably tell by his conversation with himself, he was a senior, and this was the last year he'd ever have to step foot on the school-grounds ever again.

"Oh would you shut up?" An accented voice from behind him said rather angrily. Alfred turned around to where the voice was coming from, and saw a boy a few inches shorter than him with messy blonde hair, emerald eyes, and the biggest eyebrows in the world...or so Alfred thought.

"Why should I? I'm so excited!" Alfred, still yelling, asked the boy. '_Huh, never seen him before. Must be new. I like his accent! It's all British and stuff! Hmm, he looks kinda cut-'_ Alfred cut off his own thought. Was he about to think that this boy was 'cute'? '_Wow, what's that about?'_ he wondered.

Suddenly, the British boy spoke up. "Why should you? Simple. Because I believe you've thrown away enough of your dignity by wearing that outfit"(Alfred was wearing a neon yellow shirt with the word "hero" written in big, green letters on the back. He also had baggy jeans that were barely held up by a wide, red belt with black stripes.) "And you are only embarrassing yourself more by shouting like an idiot across the schoolyard."

The man was not one to talk about fashion by the way. Seriously, he looked like the ultimate teacher's pet/nerd. Over a crisp, white shirt, he wore a green sweater vest that matched his eyes (Alfred noticed). He also had a red tie and black dress pants that one wouldn't be surprised to find with a tuxedo.

Alfred suddenly burst out laughing. The Englishman gave him an annoyed look "what the bloody hell is so funny?" he asked. "After he'd calmed down enough to speak, Alfred answered, "sorry. It's just your accent makes the way you say 'schoolyard' sound really funny. 'Schoolyaaaard'" he said the last word with a fake (and very poor) English accent.

The shorter man's face went into an expression of annoyance and anger. "Bugger" he muttered under hid breath. "Well, as much as I'd love to continue this **ever** so intelligent conversation, I'm afraid I've got classes to get to."

He started to walk ahead of Alfred, but he was stopped when Alfred grabbed his shoulder. "Wait," Alfred said "I'm Alfred. What's your name?" The Brit's gaze hardened a bit. "Well if you must know, and I don't see why you should, it's Arthur. Arthur Kirkland." Alfred smiled. "Well, I hope we'll be seeing more of each other Arthur." Arthur just glared more and pulled away. As he walked off, Alfred watched him go and kept his smile.

Although they'd just met, Alfred had a feeling they'd be good friends. He had no idea how right he was.

* * *

><p>*not a real school (as far as I know)<p>

yay first chapter done! Omg alfred was so much fun to write!

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved, or put this on story alert!

Since it was the first day of school, everyone was scattered everywhere. Especially the freshmans and new students. Alfred was in a state of slight worry for Arthur. He didn't want him getting lost or trampled. Of course he wasn't thinking about that all day, but still. He saw him a couple times, and found out that they had about three classes together.

Really, Alfred had no idea why he cared so much. Sure he was a hero (hence the shirt) and heros care about others, but usually not this much. Besides, they'd only met earlier that day and, to be honest, Arthur didn't even seem to be nice or even social. But, Alfred was attracted to him anyways (no, not in that way*(A/N read the foot note!)!). He couldn't for the life of him guess why, but all he knew was that he was.

When the dismissal bell finally rang, Alfred was more than happy to head to his locker to put away his books and go home. However, when he made the turn to go down the hall where his locker was, he froze. He hadn't seen his 'locker buddy' yet until now, and was (for reasons he didn't quite understands) more than happy with who it was. There, opening the little metal door exactly next to his own, was none other than Arthur.

A smile sprang across his face and he made his way over to his locker. "Hey Arthur!" he greeted happily. When Arthur saw Alfred he pinched the bridge of his nose, "oh bollocks you again. Listen – Alfred was it – I've had a hell of a day and don't want to talk to you" he said. He sounded very irritated, but Alfred, being his oblivious self, didn't notice and continued to talk.

"Huh, bad day? Why, what happened?" Alfred asked. Maybe he could help lift up Arthur's mood. Arthur just sighed. 'I_f I just tell him he might let me go'_ he thought. "Well, you know, first day, new school, don't know anyone, it was just a tad confusing to find everything." Arthur said dully.

Frowning slightly, Alfred said, "well, you know you could have just found me and ask." Arthur looked at him funny, "oh yes, I can just hardly find the principal's office. It would make perfect sense for me to walk aimlessly around an unfamiliar three-story building, looking for a boy who could be god knows where, to ask for directions." You could almost see the sarcasm spilling from his mouth.

Alfred blushed a little at his own stupidity. _'Duh, how would he fund you? Next time, maybe you should think if the thing you're going to say makes sense.'_ his brain asked itself. Arthur brought him out of mentally beating himself up, "well I'm afraid I must leave now. Good day." "Okay, bye" Alfred said, once again, smiling, "see you tomorrow." Arthur just 'humphed' and continued to walk away.

_*..._yet :D

ok so this chapter wasn't my favorite. But oh well! I actually have up to chapter 6 written, I just gotta type them. Byez!


	3. Chapter 3

_Edit: okay so I re-uploaded this because I was stupid and forgot to proof read it, and I just hate when I do that._

_ A/N: here it is~~ ok so, yea... sorry it took kinda long but... hope u like~~~_

...

"Ugh" Alfred grunted as he gripped his head in frustration. Math was so hard! "Honestly, who gives homework on the first day of school?" '_Meanie teachers, that's who.'_ He froze at how childish and idiotic his thought sounded. He face-palmed himself, and started to laugh loudly.

"What's so funny?" a familiar, female voice asked from the top of the basement stairs. Alfred sighed dramatically. "Nothing mother." A few years ago, Alfred had moved his room to the basement and insisted on being left alone at all possible times. He did this to, apparently, show his independence (although his mother still paid for everything and he went upstairs for meals and snacks.).

"Why did you come down here anyways?" asked Alfred in annoyance. He loved his mom, he really did, but the basement was like an apartment to him. If his mother came down here for no reason, that'd be like her going to his apartment uninvited and without warning.

She just chuckled. "You lost track of time dear, it's dinner." She told him kindly. 'O_h...okay that's a good reason for coming down here' _"fine mom." Alfred got off his bed and ran up the stairs.

When he entered the dinning room, the smell of hamburgers and french-fries filled his nose. '_All right! My favorite.'_ he thought eagerly. Then his thoughts started to drift a little. '_I wonder if Arthur likes hamburgers. Well he was British, maybe he's never had one before. I hear that the food in England kinda sucks. Ha, poor guy. Wait, just because he has a British accent doesn't mean he's from England. Maybe his parents were just from there. I'll have to ask him. Then if he's never had a hamburger before, maybe we could go somewhere some time to get some-'_ for the second time that day, Alfred stopped his own thoughts. W-was he just thinking about taking Arthur out to lunch?

"Wow, what's with me?" Alfred whispered to himself. "I'm starting to sound like a schoolgirl. B-but that's impossible right? I mean, I've dated girls before. Plus I haven't even known him long enough to decide if I feel like that - which I don't! I am so not homosexual...I mean I'm not homophobic, but I'm not homosex-" He paused his rant when he herd someone clear their throat. His eyes widened and he went tomato red. He'd just realized that he was standing in the middle of the dinning room, whispering to himself. '_Oh god, please say they didn't hear me' _he thought.

Luckily for him, neither his mother or his brother, Mathew, didn't seem to have heard. However, they were looking at him oddly...well wouldn't you be too? "Um, sweetie, are you alright?" his mother asked. "Uh, yea yea I'm fine mom. I just spaced out." "We noticed" Mathew said softly.

Alfred took a seat next to his little brother, and took a hamburger from the plait in the middle. He focused on putting ketchup on it to try and forget about what just happened and what he'd been thinking about. Unfortunately, in an attempt to change the mood, his mother had just brought up the subject of Arthur. "So honey, how was school? Meet any new friends?" Alfred started to poke at his food, "uh, kinda. I met someone who I kinda wanna be friends with. I don't think he wants anything to do with me though. He also seems like kind of a jack-ass." His mother looked a bit confused, "but why would you want to be friends with him then?"

…

A pause.

"I really don't know..." Alfred said without expression. Once again, he was lost in thought. Over dinner there was more slight conversation, but none of it really reached Alfred's ears. He went to bed that night with the question his mother asked still in his head. There was also other questions though. How much of a friend did he want Arthur to be? And maybe most importantly, why would he want that?

...

_A/N: okay, so I think this chapter's kinda cute/funny. Tell me what you think guys! Oh and again thanks to everyone who reviewed/faved/put this on story alert. _

_Bye!_

_R&R _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N:Gasp, big news! I figured out a plot for this :D. I might have to change the summary and genera though. So yeah, here ya go..._

…

The next morning, Alfred woke up with the most idiotic of smiles on his face. "Oh wow, what an awesome dream!" he exclaimed. And no, no it was not about Arthur*. As a matter of fact, Arthur had completely left Alfred's mind. In his dream he became the boss of Burger King, and got to eat all the burgers in the world. It was great!

After dressing for the day in blue skinny-jeans, and a shirt with the American flag on the front (he was a big patriot), he grabbed his backpack and a muffin. He then waved bye, and headed to the school-bus stop.

~Time skip~

"You're the emblem of, the land I love." Alfred sang softly to himself. For some reason, he felt very patriotic today. "The home of, the free and, the brave-" "What song is that?" a familiar, British voice asked.

Turning around, Alfred saw non-other than Arthur. But something seemed different about him today. Alfred ran through the list, trying to figure out what it was. His clothes were the same style as yesterday. He didn't seem to have done anything with his hair. Then, as he came closer, it hit him. Arthur wasn't scowling like yesterday. Actually, he looked relaxed, and his eyes had a certain sparkle. He looked so much better like this.

"...So, what is it?" he asked again. "Huh, - uh, what's what?" Alfred stuttered. Arthur's eyes hardened a bit, but kept that shine. What had made him like this? Maybe it was the weather. It was a bit sunnier today. Or maybe he was just under a lot of stress yesterday.

"That song you were singing. I – I think it went, 'you're the embellishment-' or something along those lines- 'of, the land that I love.'" Alfred chuckled. "More or less. That's 'You're a Grand Old Flag.' Really, you've never heard it? Aww, come on! It's almost as well known as the 'Star-Spangled Banner!'" Alfred couldn't believe it! He had always thought that every person ever knew those songs.

"W-well I'm from England!" he almost yelled, "I just moved here, how the bloody hell am I supposed to know any songs?" "Wait. So you _are_ English?" Alfred asked. Arthur raised a bushy eyebrow, "yes. Couldn't you tell by my accent?" Alfred scratched the back of his neck, "well, kinda, but then I thought maybe your mom and dad spoke like that and you picked up on it. Hey, when did you move here? **Why** did you move here? Are you here with your mom, dad, or aunt or somethin'? What do they do? What are they like? Aw man have you had a hamburger yet? Uh – hey, Arthur, you listening?" Just then, Alfred noticed that Arthur had gone pale. His eyes had glazed over and appeared to be unseeing.

Arthur's mouth was also slightly open, and he was just sitting there in a daze. "Hey, you okay man? Helloooooo." Alfred waved a hand in front of Arthur's face. Why wasn't he responding? "A-Arthur?" blue eyes radiated worry. Arthur continued to stand there.

"ARTHUR!" Alfred yelled. He now had Arthur by the shoulders and was shaking him. Suddenly, Arthur let out a shriek of, what sounded like, pain. '_Oh god, am I hurting him? I didn't shake him that hard did I?'_

In a panic, and having no idea what to do, Alfred let go of Arthur. Arthur fell to his knees with his hands gripping his head so hard, his knuckles were white. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, and his whole frame shook. He looked so close to insanity. His eyes were wide with fear and he was gritting his teeth so hard it wouldn't be surprising if they broke.

Immediately, Alfred was there kneeling with him. His hands hovered hesitantly. Should he touch him? What had brought this on? What was this? And most importantly, how could he stop this?

…

*-that'll come soon enough...:D

_A/N:so~i think this was a kind of odd chapter. I think this was a fast update for me. Oh and don't worry, I know this one was kinda confusing, but everything shall be explained...eventually._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: oooo, ok so this chapter is short. Sorry... _

_Don't own hetalia (just thought i'd add that :3)_

…

Since he had no clue what else to do, Alfred just wrapped his arms around Arthur and held him. Wow, was he lucky that no other kids were taking this bus today. The seizuring(SP?) (Alfred presumed) boy thrashing wildly in his arms. Alfred held on though. He's seen it before in movies and read it in books. If you held someone who was acting like this long enough, they'd calm down.

Or so he hopped...

After about a minuet or so, Alfred could feel Arthur begin to calm down. "Arthur. You okay dude?" Alfred asked softly. Arthur just shook his head, and slowly pulled away, not looking at Alfred. "L-listen Alfred," Arthur said weakly, his voice was so shaky, "could you – when you get to school – t-tell the secretary I won't be in today? If they ask why just -... just tell them I threw-up or something."

"Of course I can Arthur" Alfred said, still in a whisper, "Are you going home? You gonna be okay?" There was silence. Arthur, who had not yet answered, just got up and started to walk away. "Arthur, are you going to be okay?" Alfred asked again. Arthur ignored him. "D-do you need to go to the hospital or get some medicine or something?" If Arthur needed medical attention, Alfred would be more than glad to get it.

"No, I'm fine." Arthur just kept walking away. Not quite believing him, Alfred dug out a piece of paper and a pen from his backpack. "Wait, Arthur!" he called as he ran after the other boy. Arthur stopped, and Alfred scribbled something on the paper. "Here" he said putting the paper in Arthur's hand. He still refused to look at Alfred, probably from shame or embarrassment.

"I-it's my number. If you ever need anything – anything at all, please, just call me." he said with genuine care. Muttering a "thanks", Arthur walked away again, leaving a confused Alfred to try and figure out what had just happened.

…

_A/N: as I said, short chapter. And, again, like I said earlier, all shall be explained~ _

_sooooooooooo, tell meh what you think._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N:Oh Oh! I have like, up to chapter 10 on paper. Everything gets sorted out, yes. Don't worry, the story is planed out for the most part._

…

It was now about eight hours later, a _screech _filled the neighborhood as the school-bus came to a stop. Alfred stepped off, questions from earlier still swimming in his head. Was what had happened caused by something he had said? '_Let's see, we talked about how he moved here, about his accent, his parents a bit, and then I asked him if he'd ever had_ _a hamburger. Maybe he had a bad experience with one or something.'_ It was ridiculous, but he couldn't think of anything else.

Alfred had been so worried all day. Something was obviously really wrong with Arthur. He hoped Arthur's mom and/or dad would know what to do. Speaking of mom, "Hi Honey, how was school today?" Alfred's mom asked as he walked through the door. "...Uneventful." Alfred answered. "I had classes, caught up with some friends, you know." A frown formed on his mother's face. "You look shaken. Are you alright?" Damn. Nothing escaped that woman did it?

"Huh, do I? Well I'm fine." Alfred lied. If he told his mother about earlier, she'd ask questions which would make himself ask questions, which would get him confused. And he had enough of a headache.

After grabbing a small bag of crackers, Alfred went downstairs to his room. All he wanted to do was clear his head, chill, and maybe take a nap.

Just a few, lazy, hours later, Alfred heard his cell phone vibrate. '_Ugh. Who could that be?'_ he thought to himself in annoyance.

He reached over, and grabbed it. Checking the caller ID, he saw that he didn't know the number. He was about to reject the call, thinking it was a telemarketer. But then a different thought went into his head. '_What if it's Arthur?'_

The second he thought that, he hit the answer button and put it to his ear. "Hello?" he greeted. There was silence on the other end. "Hello?" Alfred tried again, "Is anyone there? Who is this? Arthur?" he asked.

Then, suddenly, the person on the other end burst into uncontrolled sobs.

"A-Alfred" a British voice said said between sobs. "Yeah," Alfred responded "it's me, Arthur. You okay? Why are you crying? What's wrong?" he tried to keep his voice calm, but his panic was rising quickly.

"Al-Alfred, I-I don't think I'm f-fine. I-I'm so s-sorry, but you're the only person I kn-know here who I can talk to." Arthur cried pathetically. "C-could we maybe meet som-somewhere?" Alfred didn't even have to think. Not only was Arthur sobbing his eyes out over the phone, but Alfred really didn't like that Arthur said he wasn't fine.

"Sure man. Just tell me where you live. I'll come right ov-" "No!" Arthur unexpectedly interrupted, "N-no, please, not here. Please, could we meet somewhere else? Anywhere."

Alfred was confused, but he wasn't gonna question it. "Uh, sure. You could come to my place. The address is 3647 South Amber Av. Is that far for you? I have a car, do you need me to pick you up?" Another pause. "No, I can walk." Arthur sounded like he's calmed down a bit. "Okay, see you soon." Alfred said, but Arthur had already hung up.

~Timeskip~

"Dammit, where is he?" Alfred said in a frantic. He continued to pace the living-room. It'd been an hour and a half since Arthur and him had talked, and there was still no sign of the British boy.

"Sweetie, calm down." his mother reassured her son. However, she was getting concerned herself. A storm had started about fifteen minuets ago, and she didn't want a poor boy stuck out in the cold rain late at night. And Matthew...was just kinda there.

Then, there was knocking at the door.

Both their heads turned, and their mom rushed to the door.

When she opened it, she gasped a bit. "O-oh. Oh my. C-come in dear. Arthur was it?" she said.

Arthur walked in and Matthew, like his mom, gasped. Alfred's eyes just widened at the sight.

Arthur was drenched, as expected, and had cuts and bruises on his face and hands. His hair was also more messed up than usual, and his eyes were empty. To sum it up in one word, Arthur looked pathetic.

"Whoa, dude, what happened?" Alfred asked. Ms. Jones began to lead Arthur to the couch. "Alfred, go get the First-aid kit from the bathroom." she commanded softly. He did as he was told.

When he got back, he saw his mother and Arthur talking. "I moved here about two months ago ma'am." he told her, "My father wanted to move here for more opportunities – he wasn't doing very well in London."

Arthur seemed so calm. It was like nothing at all had ever happened.

Alfred handed his mother the first-aid kit. "So Arthur darling, how did this happen?" she asked, eying the cuts.

Arthur flinched a bit but answered. "Umm, I was walking down an ally and I … tripped on something and landed on some glass shards." He seemed nervous.

Ms. Jones nodded, and began to look through the kit for the things she needed.

"So, you want a towel or something?" Alfred asked. Arthur shook his head no. "I hope it's alright that I came here on such short notice." he apologized, "But Alfred's the only person who I've met here yet. I just had a terrible day and needed to talk to someone." Alfred began to remember the events from earlier that day, but didn't say anything.

Arthur looked up at Ms. Jones. "Miss, would you mind if I had a moment alone with Alfred?" he asked, oh so politely. She just nodded and left the room with Matthew, who had yet to say anything.

The second she left, Arthur turned all his attention to Alfred. "You didn't tell anyone about what happened at the bus stop did you?" he asked. "No" Alfred answered. Sighing, Arthur said "good. Please, don't tell." "Why?" asked Alfred. Arthur glared at him, "just don't, alright?" Shrugging, Alfred agreed.

They called Alfred's mother back in to finish cleaning Arthur's cuts.

"Huh, this is kinda odd." she said after a few minuets of cleaning. "What" asked Arthur. "W-well you said you fell on glass right? I can't find a single piece in these wounds." Arthur paled a little, "oh, really?" he said. He laughed slightly, "how lucky is that?"

Suddenly, he got off the couch. "I'm sorry, but I must be getting home" he said. Alfred stood up too, "wait, you came over here just for that?" "It's late, I didn't think it'd take that long for me to get here." Arthur said in defense. He then turned to Ms. Jones, "thank you for everything ma'am." he said. She bowed her head a little. Then he was out the door.

It was a couple seconds before anyone spoke. "Well" Alfred's mom began, "he seems nice...but troubled." Alfred nodded

"Honey," she said again, "I want you to take care of that boy. He needs it."

He sighed and responded, "I know mom. I will...I will." And he meant it.

…

_A/N: ooooo, kinda a long chapter!...well at least it looks like it now. Ok the ending wasn't supposed to be like, interpreted as sexual, but if you want to see it like that, be my guest. I actually winged it a lot on this chapter. I was reading through the stuff on paper and was like "this is bull crap. It doesn't even make sense." so I just went with "the flow" for this chapter and it worked! Yay! _

_If anyone has any questions, please tell me because I'm making a chapter where hopefully all questions will be cleared up._

_Hey, would anyone like a chapter in Arthur's POV? If so, good, if not too bad I already have two chapters like that :D_

_Review!_

_I also don't own hetalia _


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: ugh. I was bored so I started to type. Oh, and just FYI, i'm having major writer's block on ch. 11, so it's probably gonna suck. i don't own Hetalia._

…

The next morning, Arthur wasn't in school. Actually, that whole week Arthur wasn't there. And thus, life progressed as it usually would. Alfred paid just enough attention to get him through class, talked with friends at lunch, typical student behavior.

But out of sight doesn't always mean out of mind. Especially at night alone.

Alfred had yet to figure out how he felt about Arthur. In any other situation, he'd had thought he'd just wanted to help Arthur or be friends. But this was different. So different...

More than once, Alfred had thought about the possibility that he had...**feelings** for the other boy.

But every time he thought that, he'd think about that, he'd think about all the girls he had dated and found attractive. And then that'd take him back to Arthur. Then he'd think that he might be bisexual, and then he'd wonder if he liked girls or guys better, and he would just fall asleep from all the confusion.

After that week of being out of school, Arthur had finally returned.

"Dude, hey! Where've you been?" Alfred greeted with a question the second he saw Arthur walk through the door. He looked over at Alfred, "Oh, I just had to let my cuts heal a bit."

Indeed, his face had gotten much better. Only a few light, small bruises and mostly closed scrapes remained.

"Aww, lucky." Alfred responded with a slight, joking pout, "If something like that happened to me, my mom would just tell me, 'Oh Alfred, man up. A hero would still go.' And that usually ends the conversation." Look at this! They'd hardly know each other a week and they were talking like they'd been friends for years.

"Ha, sounds kinda stupid huh?" Alfred continued, "Well I'm a big sucker for superhero and comic book stuff. I just love them. Hey, random question, but we're gonna find out anyways, what kinds of things do you like? Same things as me?"

Alfred was a little surprised that Arthur was still standing there. Most people he began to rant around would leave in the middle of it. Guess Arthur was one of the like – five people who ever stayed.

Arthur gave a slight chuckle. "Well, we probably don't share many interests," he said, "but I enjoy tea, Earl Grey in particular, and I enjoy sitting by the fire and just relaxing. I don't get to do that much anymore but oh well. And I positively **love** good literature and plays. Shakespeare is my favorite." Arthur finished.

Well, Alfred thought this was gold. He'd never met a bigger stereotype in his life. And he met Francis Bonefoy*."Ha. How British of you!" he laughed. "Why don't you like good stuff like hamburgers, and cheeseburgers, and soda, and comics, and football, and stuff."

A smirk came on Arthur's face. "Ha. How American of you." he retorted.

Alfred began to laugh at the irony. Arthur gave a weak chuckle.

Suddenly, Alfred took a look at his watch. "Ahh! We're late, class starts in five minuets and you've still gotta unpack your stuff!"

Alfred grabbed Arthur's arm, and bolted down the hall. "Gah! Slow down git! Ah, you're going to make me trip!" Arthur yelled. At this, Alfred slowed down a bit, but was still making a mad dash.

Once they got to their lockers, Alfred threw himself at Arthur's and began fumbling with the lock. It was then that he realized, he didn't know Arthur's combination number.

"Oh, move over, I can do that myself." Arthur said, hurriedly pushing Alfred out of his way. He put in the numbers, grabbed the things he needed for first period, and ran down the hall. Alfred ran off in the opposite direction.

Alfred had gotten to class two minuets late, and had gotten a lecture after about how he's a role model and needs to be responsible and whatnot.

On the way to his next class, Alfred ran into Arthur. "Hey." Alfred greeted for the second time that day.

Arthur acknowledged him by nodding and turning the corners of his mouth up in a smile. It was small, but it was real.

Alfred's stomach gave a small lurch as his heart skipped one beat. Damn, just when he thought he'd forgotten about these feelings. _'Is this what happens with such a tinny smile? Wow, then I'm scared about what's gonna happen when he laughs*'_

Clearing his mind of such thoughts, Alfred started to talk again, "Man, the teacher in my first class, like, so overreacted that I was late. Did you get in trouble with your teacher?"

Arthur's smile grew a little, "Yeah, actually I got in trouble for being absent all week. They didn't think I had a good enough reason. So I got detention."

"Aw, sorry dude, that's rough." Alfred said with pity. Although, Arthur actually seemed happy about getting detention.

"Oh, I don't mind." Arthur said. Alfred looked at him funny, "Why? Detention sucks."

Not really paying attention to what he was saying, having a dreamy look on his face, Arthur said, "The fairies are happier when we're out of the house." _'Wait, what did he just say?'_

They both froze. Alfred stared at Arthur with a kinda freaked-out eyes. Arthur had a hand clamped over his mouth as to not let himself say any more. "Um...what?" asked Alfred.

"N-nothing. I just..." Arthur trailed off, not quite sure what to say.

Alfred gave him a half questioning, half worried look. "What are you talking about? 'The fairies are happier', what does that mean?" he asked.

Biting his lip awkwardly, Arthur told him, "...I-I'll explain it to you sometime. But-but not now." he turned his gaze away. "Besides we got to get to class."

Reality dawned on Alfred. If they didn't hurry, they'd be late...again.

Alfred sighed. He wanted to know what Arthur had mean, but he didn't want to be late and get himself or Arthur into any more trouble. So he just began walking with Arthur following close behind.

…

_ *Francis shall show up in a couple of chapters. Look forward to it._

_ *yes Arthur has smiled and laughed in front of Alfred, but they've just been tiny things – not always real._

_ A/N: yes, Arthur can still see the fairies. I'm not sure what to say...HOPE U LIKE! ^^_

_review! _


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: sorry this took long. I just haven't felt like typing. This chapter is kinda humorous. Hope u like! Oh, and thanks again to everyone who faved, put this on story alert, and/or reviewing. It means a lot to me._

_I don't own hetalia_

. . .

The two boys had their next class together. It went relatively fast – for history.

As they were about to head out the door, Alfred stopped Arthur for a second. "Hey, meet me by the bus stop after school. You can explain about earlier while we wait."

Arthur nervously gulped, but nodded. "Fine." And he walked out into the hall.

~Time skip~

The rest of the school day passed by with little to no event. Alfred was now at the bus stop waiting for Arthur. School had gotten out about eight minutes ago, and there was no sign of the blonde. Suddenly, Alfred remembered.

Arthur had detention.

"Ugh, he probably remembered that too." He groaned to himself. Looks like he'd just have to talk to Arthur tomorrow.

When the school bus finally came, Alfred took one last look at the front doors, half expecting the Englishman to come running out. But, of course, he didn't.

~Time skip (Gasp! That's 2 OoO)~

The basement lights were dim, making the glow of the T.V. seem even brighter. All of Alfred's homework was done, and he was just, in his own words, "chillaxing".

He let out a tired sigh. "Ugh, boooooooored. Hmm, what can I do? I've played all my video games, I don't feel like going outside, there's nothing on T.V., what. Can. I. Do.?"

Then, an ad for a random movie came on. "…Based on the award winning book…" the announcer boomed. An idea came into Alfred's head. It was sort of lame, but it was an idea nonetheless.

"Oh yeah, I guess I could read." He suggested to himself weakly. Alfred absolutely despised reading a great number of books. However, desperate times call for desperate measures.

Pushing his body off the bed, Alfred headed to his (nearly empty) bookshelf.

As he was scanning the few books he had, he couldn't help but notice a layer of dust covering each (surprisingly, even the comics.). '_Heh, shows ya just how much I __**love **__reading.' _Alfred thought in amusement.

No more than ten seconds later, he stopped when his eyes landed on a certain pack of books.

About two years ago, one of Alfred's classmates (he wasn't a friend, but wasn't an enemy either.) Francis, gave these to him for Christmas.

They had this little thing where they gave each other joke gifts, just to annoy each other.

Alfred had never really even looked at the book series he got. Well he was gonna now! '_Wow, this'll be the first real book (besides the mandatory ones) I've read in like…ever.'_

After tearing the plastic wrap off the books, Alfred looked at the cover of the first one. It had a picture of two (rather attractive) men looking at each other with…something in their eyes. But Alfred couldn't quite tell what.

Taking a quick peek at the back, he saw that it was rated "M", and had a little sticker that said, "Yaoi". '_Huh, wonder what that is. Like violence or swearing or something?"_ the teen, who'd never hear the word before, wondered.

Opening the cover of the book, Alfred noticed it was actually a comic book…that read backwards.

Alfred shrugged it off, and began to read – yes, he was just that bored.

~about sixty-five pages later *:3*~

"GAAAAAAAAH!" a very disturbed Alfred yelled as he threw the book to the far corner of the basement, a loud "BANG" following.

What Alfred had just seen could not be unseen! He was blushing furiously, and not just from what was in the book. No, the thing that really made him crazy was that he didn't mind it…actually, he kinda liked it. And – he pictured someone else in there (A/N:fangirl giggle :3). Who, he would never admit, but you can probably guess.

Suddenly, Alfred's mom and brother burst through the door panting. His mom had anxiety and determination all over her face. Oh yeah, and she had a frying pan poised above her, ready to hit someone over the head.

Matthew, on the other hand, was a tad different. He looked pale and sick to his stomach with worry. His eyes were even tearing over a bit.

"What happened!" their mother practically yelled. Alfred just stared. He was trying to think of what he could tell her.

"Um, I uh…w-was reading a book, and this – freaky thing happened in it. And the shock and surprise was so big, that it made me scream and throw the book across the room." Okay, so it wasn't that believable. He didn't feel the need to give details.

But, unfortunately, she wasn't convinced. Putting a hand on her hip, she asked, "Alfred F. Jones, since when do you read?" '_Damn.' _Said person thought, '_Okay, its okay just give the real reason.'_ "I was bored out of my mind."

Matthew, who had relaxed now, exclaimed, "That's it? W-we thought you'd fallen, or something exploded, or-or someone sh-shot you or something."

"…Mattie, if someone came into the house to shoot me, don't you think you and/or mom would have noticed them come in?" Alfred asked. "Mattie", as he was called, just shrugged. "They could have snuck in one of the basement windows." He reasoned.

'_Yeah, that'd make sense…if the glass wasn't like, bullet proof.' _Alfred just decided not to comment any further on the subject.

"What is that?" Their mom asked, looking at the stack of yaoi manga, "A new series?"

And before Alfred could do anything, she grabbed one of the books and opened it. Well, she must have opened it to a "bad"* page, because the second she laid her eyes on it, she was redder than any apple.

"…Alfred," she said so calm it was kind of scary.

Alfred quickly went on the defensive, "N-no. It's not mine! I mean it is, but Francis gave it to me as a joke a few years ago. I never even looked at it before, I swear! I-I was just so bored, and they were the only books that I haven't read. I didn't know!" he insisted.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Matthew. The poor boy had been completely forgotten already.

"N-nothing Hun." His mother answered. "Alfred, I'm going to pretend I didn't' see that. I just want you to know sweetie, that if you like looking at that kind of thing, or even "she went even redder, "if you like **doing **those things, I'm alright with that."

Obviously, she was very uncomfortable. But it was positively nothing compared to how Alfred felt.

"Mom!" he exclaimed, "I don't do that! Plus I **told **you, I didn't know that's what they were."

Matthew just stood there while Alfred and their mom had the awkward talk. No one really told him what they were talking about yet, but he had a pretty good idea. "I'll just go upstairs then." He said quietly, mostly to himself.

The mother and son continued to chat, mother repeating that she supported him in anything he did, and son blushing madly, insisting he didn't do that.

No one was really sure of anything….Except maybe one thing.

Weather the books were a joke or not, Alfred was gonna kill Francis.

. . .

*_Bad? Those are the good parts for me :3_

_A/N: hahaha, Alfred's first Yaoi! Love that! Oh noes. It's kinda short! Typical for me, eh?_

_Okay, so I think the next chapter has Francis. So be prepared! Oh, good news, I got over my writer's block…for the time being..._

_Just FYI, a few future chapters will be in first – person. It just gives more depth._

_R&R __J_


End file.
